Lake City/Clean Streets/D. Morris Letter with info to neighborhood organizations
Bus Stops # The trash containers at the bust stops ( those that have them ) are roughly 12" diameter by 30" deep sheet metal cylinders riveted to the bus stop posts. Trash bags are held in place with half ring clips. # Metro is responsible for cleaning these out. I have a call in to Metro to determine all locations and the pick up schedule. # There is a program called "Adopt a Stop" that encourages the community to clean out the bus stop trash receptacles. Gary Ogden (615.0570) is in charge of this. I have a call in to him to get more info on the program. My understanding is that they provide the trash bags and will also give free monthly bus passes ( !!!! ) for participating. The participant puts the bags out with their regular trash pick up. #Apparently the program has the name of the person who has adopted the stop on the receptacle. "Litter Cans" #"Litter Cans" is the term used by Seattle Public Utilities for the larger trash cans along Lake City Way. #SPU has a contract with Rabanco to empty the "litter cans" out every Wednesday evening. #Rabanco also takes bags of trash that are next to the "litter cans". I have a call in to them to determine what the limits of this is. #SPU can revise Rabanco's pick up schedule if the trash containers are not being emptied proportionate to them being filled. Street Litter ( City Streets ) #The city does not pick up litter along city streets. This is the responsibility of the community - residents as well as businesses. #The city has a program called " Adopt a Street" that provides everything ( for free ) you can think of for keeping streets attractive: gloves, reacher/ grabbers ( very good for picking stuff up without touching it ), bags, dist pans, brooms, shovels, wheelbarrows, sharps containers ( for needles ), safety vests, etc. #The city has (3) options for dealing with the collected trash: 1) put it in with residential or business trash, 2) put it into city owned dumpsters with their permission ( like the one at the fire department ), 3) put it in bags and schedule a pick up time and location with the city. #John Lee can answer questions and assist with setting up a program. His number is 263.4008. #There is a woman over at Aunt Sandie's Daycare that is participating in the Adopt a Street program and may be a good person to talk to about setting up a local program. I-5 exit #The clean up of the northbound 130th exit is the responsibility of WSDOT. #I put in a request to have the exit cleaned up about 5 weeks ago. They said that they usually use prison crews to do the clean up and that they would get to it soon. #I have another call in to WSDOT to work out an alternative solution. I recently saw a few Kiwanis Club guys cleaning up the embankment and freeway entry with orange vests on about a week ago. I am requesting permission for a community organization to do this. Possible actions #Create a map with all the bus stops identified and try to solicit participants in the adopt a stop program. #On the same map, and with the assistance of the lady from the day care as well as John Lee, partition out sections of the main city arterials into manageable sizes and solicit participants in the adopt a street program. #Provide businesses along LCW with grabbers and bags to collect errant litter and have them put the litter in the "litter cans" or next to "litter cans" on Wednesdays for evening pick up. Category: Activism